glorechartfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Regulations
This is the rules and regulations for GloRe Chart. Song Rules and Regulations Number of songs permitted to chart *The original number of songs permitted to chart are 40. Songs from the "Big Four" (Sweden, South Korea, United Kingdom and United States) countries may chart 4 songs and other songs could chart 3, with the exception of the songs which are not allowed to chart (see above). * Sweden lost its "Big Four" status following a battle with United Kingdom which saw United Kingdom obtained its fifth spot in the chart, while Sweden lost a spot. *Following the first GloRe Chart Shuffle on Week 14, United States can now chart 5 songs. *Besides having the number of representatives per country limited, an artist/performer can only have a maximum of 3 songs in chart, with one being a lead act, and another two being featured act. *Cover songs are not allowed to chart. *A song must be accompanied with a music video, which means without a music video, a song is unable to chart. However, (only) songs from Eurovision can chart with live performance videos. Audio preview videos does not count as music videos. *Starting from Week 27, GloRe Chart is expanded to chart 45 songs, as the number of songs in the waiting list is already more than double of the actual chart. South Korea can now chart 5 songs, following rule change that allows all countries chart at maximum 4 songs. *Sweden rejoins the "Big Three", making it "Big Four" once again, following an announcement before the video of Week 37. Starting from Week 39, "Big Four" countries can chart 6 songs at maximum while other countries may chart 4 at maximum. * Starting from Week 46, Japan enters "Big Four", making it "Big Five". * Due to poor chart performance, Sweden is once again removed from "Big Five", starting from Week 55. Only Japan, South Korea, United Kingdom and United States remain as "Big Four". * Starting from Week 59, the chart is shrinked back to 40 songs, other countries has been allowed to chart 5 songs, but the number for the "Big Four" countries stay the same. However, this decision was reversed on Week 64, which expands the chart back again to 45 songs in anticipation of the Eurovision Song Contest entries, but the number of songs per country allowed to chart remained the same as the last revision on Week 59, as well as the time frame. * United Kingdom is removed from the "Big Four", making the remaining countries of the "Big Four" (Japan, South Korea and United States) to be "Big Three", starting from Week 77, following the recent strings of poor chart performance prior. * Starting from Week 83, the total number of songs is now changed to 50. * Starting from Week 101, Japanese and South Korean songs may chart at most 7 songs at once. Despite that, due to calculation error, there are already seven South Korean songs charted on Week 100. Time frame allowed At the time of entering the chart, a song must not exceed eight months after the first release of its music video (including lyric videos). For example, after a chart is released on January 4, 2014, songs with music videos released from May 10, 2013 onwards are allowed to chart. However, songs from May 10, 2013 to May 16, 2013 will not chart anymore if the songs are not included in the chart. When the next chart is released on January 11, 2014, only songs with music videos released from May 17, 2013 onwards may chart, and songs from May 17, 2013 to May 24, 2013 will not chart anymore if the songs are not included in the chart. And the cycle continues... However, one song, known as 'challenge song' would have exception from all the rules above. The 'challenge song' must be released before 2014 and did not chart in GloRe Chart prior to its entry. However, the 'challenge song' is still limited to the two rules below: "Graduation" Rule and Extension Rule. As for the relaunched chart, no challenge song is entering due to GloRetro Challenge. "Graduation" Rule A song will "graduate" from the chart if the song had reached 16 weeks on chart. However, this rule can be overridden with extension rule. With a song "graduated", the next song that would replace the song on the chart would be the most requested song from the same country the "graduated" song is from. If there are no replacements found/requested from the same country, no song will directly replace the "graduated" song, and another song from other countries may fill the vacant spot, provided that the number of songs for the country (of the replacement song) do not exceed the number permitted. Extension Rule Following a weekly win on GloRe Chart, a song can have an additional week per win on chart. The more the wins, the more the weeks a song could stay on the chart. Copyright clause The copyright clause can be triggered by one of the following conditions: *If charting a certain artist/performer makes the channel receiving copyright claims, which would result at least one video being blocked, the song in question would be removed from the chart, and the artist/performer would no longer able to chart due to copyright grounds for at least 6 months. *If any song by a certain artist/performer was found plagiarizing, or is a cover of another song, which would then make the song ineligible to chart, thus leading to disqualification. In the weeks the song was charted, its standings in the chart will be removed, and those who charted below the song will receive a promotion. In both cases, songs that are still in the chart would be ranked #51. Artists/performers who have triggered the copyright clause Suggestions and requests If a song requested not yet charted because of song limits of the country a song is from, the song will be put under a suggestion list. However, GloRe Chart Management retains the final decision to chart a song. Voter Rules and Regulations *Double voting are strictly prohibited. Each user can only vote once per chart week, no matter in which category. *There are two categories of voters: Full and Audience voters. Full voters *One may provide a nickname for display on chart if he/she wishes. *A voter must rank more than 5 songs. Failing to do so may result that particular voter being categorized as Audience voter for the week when the voting sheet is submitted. Audience voters Audience voters are voters who vote for his/her songs (from the chart) in a single comment. *30 points are available for the voter to vote. However, only a maximum of 3 points can be used for any song. *In case of suggestions, an audience voter may request songs if the songs does not violate the song rules and regulations. Disqualification Some events may lead to the disqualification of one's votes: *Two or more full voters are found having their rankings in a highly similar order. However, one will be counted. Penalties One may receive penalty if found being offensive toward any voter or GloRe Chart Management. The penalties range from being exempt from voting (for a week) to permanent block. Plankton Rule Any acts of impersonating the GloRe Chart or any other charts will result in getting an ultimate penalty which is permanent block from taking part in the chart. Category:Rules and Regulations